


Peace On Earth

by gigololovemail



Category: Secret Santa 2018 - Fandom, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigololovemail/pseuds/gigololovemail
Summary: Jiro decides to take off on his own on Christmas Eve after getting into a heated arguement as he runs into a somewhat familiar face.





	Peace On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for @cyanblue475 for the Hypnosis Mic Secret Santa 2018 event! Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays, hope you enjoy this!

With light snow being scattered among the air as it treads into the frosted white ground that is soon to become piled with more snow, the sound of feet heavily dragging itself along salted streets. Few passerbys walked back and forth to their destination, otherwise it was considered to be a blissful evening in Ikebukuro. Although, for the second Yamada himself, it was rather annoying. Jiro kept his head low, the snapback of his tilted forwards with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his coat. 

Barely paying attention to what was around him, Jiro appeared to have a crossed expression furrowed on his brows plus written on his face which could only aggravate him. Almost as if there were something gnawing or eating at him to a point he refused to bring it up; Yet, it stuck to him and only bothered him more.

To think, the day before Christmas came around he’d clash and butt heads with Saburo as always, Ichiro intervening between the two and have them apologize. Only, it wasn’t a verbal arguement this time as shoving was involved, eventually things got out of hand as a box of ornaments was destroyed or a few of them had newly found cracks on them or completley shattered to bits. Even the poor star on top ended up falling from the highest peak of the tree, soon to follow afterwards and come crashing down. To think enough damage was done as the middle sibling still raised his voice at the younger one to an extent Ichiro had to raise his own voice to pipe down the other two.

“This was supposed to be a fun, family activity for all of us! I thought that this could help bring us closer as not only brothers but a family too.” A disappointed but stern tone is heard in Ichiro’s voice, his hand running through thick black locks as Jiro could only bow his head down in shame. There wasn’t any use of, ‘he did it’ excuses at this point. For once, Jiro could realize how upset Ichiro was, though while it may not have impacted Saburo as much, he took it to heart. 

The guilt of ruining Christmas for his brothers along with the fact Ichiro made his point clear that he was disappointed in Jiro’s impulsive tendencies to act out on the spot without taking in a single thought of what would happen....it was far more than a jab to the heart. Jiro clutched at his  
chest until his hand balled into a fist, shaking. This was his fault, wasn’t it? He screwed things up but this time, it wasn’t one to easily get away with. 

Jiro made up his mind a few minutes later as he grabs the nearby winter coat hanging over his chair, rushing to put it on and making way towards the window. With a deep, hesitant breath, he opens up the window as Jiro glances back once more, soon climbing out and eventually taking off in a dash.

“Nii-chan’s really furious at me this time...dammit, this sucks. I really did screw things over this time of year...especially now that Mom and Dad aren’t around. Shit! If only I could just man up and sincerely apologize to Nii-chan and make things right.” Jiro mumbled to himself, kicking at a formed pile of snow as he kept on walking along to wherever his destination would be at. That was the original plan he concieved awhile ago, but there’s a slight change as Jiro comes to an abrupt halt, bumping into another person.

Out of impulse, Jiro raises his head and was getting ready to go off on the person about being in his way, until the figure turns around revealing to be the famous author himself, Gentaro Yumeno. He doesn’t know much about the man in front of him other than the fact he’s one of the group members to Shibuya’s Fling Posse, a compulsive liar while he was at it too. Gentle hues of green stare into the more so wild mismatched one’s as Gentaro tucks a small book neatly under his arm.

Being at a loss for words he couldn’t come up with on the spot, Jiro averts his gaze from him for a sheer second. He was about to pick a fight that wasn’t worth fighting or held any meaning to it, that alone was a bad habit of his he needed to improve on. Looking back at Gentaro, Jiro took his hands out of his pockets and firmly placed them at his sides, bowing deeply to the older man. This earned a quiet chuckle erupting from Gentaro, only having Jiro’s cheeks become a bright shade of red. “No need to be like that, it’s alright. Though, standing up straight is a better option, perhaps moving along to the side also.” Walking ahead of the teen, Jiro was quick to run after him, eyes falling towards a bag filled with whatever may be in there, though he could assume it was some Christmas presents in there.

“Yo, uh.....Gentaro, was it? Yeah...you need help carrying that because I can do it, not a big deal and whatever, alright?” He points towards the bag, rubbing at the back of his neck in hopes of wondering if he worded that nicely, only to see Gentaro hold out the bag towards Jiro as he takes it by the handle, nearly stumbling over but catches himself in time, eventually lifting up the bag and carrying it in his arms as he manages to follow Gentaro.

Pulling out the book from under his arm, Gentaro opens it up once more as his eyes were fixated on the pages, somehow able to know where he’s going also. To Jiro, he really could understand why Gentaro was referred to as Phantom, for a mysterious aura loomed over the man. That’s what made him a good opponent but only consumed in what could lie beyond Gentaro’s life as a whole. For now, an awkward silence took its rightful place between the two if it were not for the crunching of snow and feint idle chatter in the background.

“Hey mind telling me what the hell is in this damn bag?”

“You wish to know? Simple. All my groceries happen to be in the bag you are holding.” 

“Huh?! You serious?!”

“That was a lie. They contain wrapped up presents which happen to be fragile, so do be careful.”

Upon realizing what was in the bag, it made Jiro stiffen up slightly as he could only nod his head as a response. It’s not like he was a clumsy person, but there seemed to be a hidden threat hanging onto Gentaro’s statement that had him alert.

“Enough about that, care to tell me what you were supposedly doing before you bumped into me?” Gentaro asks in piqued curiosity as the events of what had occurred in his household came flooding back to Jiro. Now the weight of the bag carried him as everything else felt heavy to him. It went quiet for five minutes before Jiro heaved out a sigh to break the tension. “Well, let’s say that...I got into a fight with my little brother and it ended pretty badly. I made my nii-chan mad at me and well...guess I ruined Christmas this year because of my dumb actions and I ran away because of that.” A hint of sadness lingered in Jiro’s tone as he looked down. Ichiro probably hates him now for ruining the most special day to him, as for Saburo? Maybe he doesn’t want anything to do with him any longer. It hurt Jiro more than he could convey nor confess to. There was a silent pause emitted from the older male before he turns on his heel, now facing Jiro.

“They probably hate me now, man...I wouldn’t blame them if that were the case. Damn, if only I could apologize to Nii-chan and Saburo for what I did I-“ Gentaro cuts Jiro off midway, placing his hand onto the teen’s shoulder as if for slight reassurance. Gentaro wasn’t the best when it came to displaying his emotions truthfully as after all, his life was conceived of lies after lies to the point he couldn’t understand if he were even telling the truth or just covering up with another lie. But here he was, attempting to console Jiro to the best of his ability. It probably didn’t help much, but there was an urge within him that made him want to try and help him. Perhaps Jiro’s pain matched the same wavelength as the one he’s seeing his childhood friend go through. If only that were the case.

“It’s best to go back and apologize if you sincerely wish to patch things up with them.” Gentaro calmly stated, “After all, it is Christmas. Peace is always the best option and it shall begin with you.” That last line made Jiro raise a brow at him. To think he ended up quoting a line from an old religious, christmas hymn and also tie it into his current situation at hand. As if it couldn’t get anymore ironic, the sound of carolers singing echoed from a distance along with a heavier snowfall, making the both of them look up at the sky. Jiro soon looks at Gentaro and gently removes the other’s hand from his shoulder, a gentle smile plastered on his features.

“You know what? I think you’re right. For that, I think that was the truth and not a complete lie either!” Jiro grinned from ear to ear before laughing light heartedly, holding out the bag towards Gentaro’s way as eventually, he does the unthinkable and quickly hug him, soon letting go. “Thank you so much..really. I’m gonna head back now!” Leaving no room for any response, Jiro runs off in a hurry, soon stopping in his tracks and waving out to Gentaro. “Oh and...Merry Christmas to you. Next time I see you, it’ll be on the battlefield.” He chuckles, now sprinting off once more as Gentaro quietly sighs, shaking his head lightly as he smiles to himself, walking in the opposite direction.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Jiro...” Gentaro softly mutters under his breath. Eventually arriving back at his house, Jiro takes a moment to regain stamina before taking a deep breath, soon approaching the doorstep as he lightly knocks at the door with his knuckles, taking a step back and shoving his hands into his pocket, drawing out another breath as it becomes mist. He anticipated and hoped that things will be alright as the door opens right in front of him, Jiro giving a small wave as Ichiro hurriedly rushes him inside while Saburo closed the door on his way in.

“H-Hey Nii-cha-“

“I’m so glad you’re alright, Jiro. You had me worried because when I went to visit you in your room, I noticed the window was wide open and immediately panicked. I’m relieved that you’re back and safe now..” Ichiro pulled in Jiro for a tight yet reassuring hug as it did startle him for sure, his cheeks growing more red than they were from the cold air. Yet, a smile came across his face as he returned the favor and hugged him back just as tightly.

Pulling away, Jiro takes a step back as Ichiro and Saburo observe what he’s doing, only to be surprised when he bowed deeply in front of them. Saburo was about to voice his concern mixed in with annoyance as to why was Jiro bowing all of a sudden, only to let it go when Ichiro nudged him lightly. It wasn’t like Jiro to apologize for his actions despite him being the type of person to not own up for it half of the time and only retaliate as a feedback response, but it was a pleasant change. 

“Nii-chan, Saburo....I’m sorry. Please forgive me, I didn’t mean to cause any chaos and ruckus on Christmas....I don’t want to ruin it for you guys- No...I don’t want to ruin Christmas for all of us. So...what do you say? Will you forgive me?” Slowly rising back up, there was an apologetic look written on his face. Jiro really hoped that his brothers would forgive him despite how awful he acted back there. There was a soft smile resting on Ichiro’s face as he pats him on the shoulder reassuringly.

“I forgive you, Jiro. I’m proud of you for finally learning how to take responsibility and owning up to what you mean, I really am.” Ichiro grins, then turns to Saburo. “Well Saburo? Do you forgive your brother?” He asks as Saburo could only turn his head away, slowly nodding afterwards. “I guess I can forgive you...but don’t make Ichinii worried like that again, got it?!” Saburo huffs loudly which causes both Jiro and Ichiro to laugh as he could only become more flustered by the erupting laughter of his two older brothers. With a content sigh, Ichiro pulls in the other two for a group hug, eventually ruffling both of their hairs followed by hearty laughter.

“We’re the Buster Bros for a reason! Us brothers should always stick together and work things out. Why? Because its these small things like this that makes us stronger and better as ever. We are a family, a team and always will be.” Ichiro pats both of their heads before letting go, glancing over at the window of the accumulating snow fall. It gave him an idea as he claps his hands together.

“Say, why don’t you guys help me clean up and we can fix up the Christmas tree together? After that, we can go outside and just mess around in the snow like always!” With a determined look on his face, that alone had Jiro and Saburo agree in unison and eventually race against each other to who could clean up faster than the other, making Ichiro chuckle as he eventually joined in.

To Jiro, he managed to get a lot of tension and weight off of his shoulders as when he picks up one of the ornaments, his reflection could be seen in it. He was smiling and looked gleeful for the first time, knowing that he found it in him to do the right thing and for once, it had a positive outcome. He really had to thank Gentaro for making him realize what he needed to do, seeing that even the most mysterious and secretive of people can have a heart full of warmth and comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for @cyanblue475 for the Hypnosis Mic Secret Santa 2018 event! Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays, hope you enjoy this!


End file.
